


Kiss Me Goodbye

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [19]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, a dying kiss, im not kidding when i tell you i was sobbing while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: i killed them...31 days of wayhaven | day 13: apology
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Me Goodbye

She hadn’t known the gun was pointed at her, not until it went off. And even then, when she whipped around, muscles tensing in wait for the inevitable impact—nothing came.

Ava had experienced wounds of all sorts in her lifetime. She knew what to expect. But there was a risk like never before. 

The Trappers had gotten smarter. Their technology was upgrading. They answered to no government agency which meant there were no limits to what they could do.

And that included the bullets packed with enough DMB to kill a supernatural three times over that they were armed with.

It was her death she had expected.

Death was a concept she had come to terms with centuries ago. At times, she had craved it, cursing a silent god for sending her down this path. 

This was one of those times. 

For when her gaze fell on the woman now on the floor, Ava wished she was dead.

Ava didn’t hear herself yell as Cecilia hit the ground. The blood rushing through her ears and the pounding of her heart was too loud.

Her feet moved on their own, taking her towards her detective. 

The stinging wounds of a bullet finally came. Although, she barely registered it even as Nat was screaming her name, desperately trying to claw through a blockade of enemies to get to her. 

She didn’t care.

Ava’s head was full of Cecilia. The way she rasped as she struggled to breathe, the slowing of her heart, the scent of her blood filling the room.

Another panicked shot lodged itself in her shoulder, knocking her back briefly. Still, she continued the last few steps to fall to her knees beside Cecilia. 

She bent over her, running her hand over a freckled cheek, blood smearing across russet skin.

“Cecilia, look at me. _Please_.” Ava was never one to beg. But at that moment, she would kneel before anyone who could get the girl to open those lovely brown eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze was unfocused and distant. She was slipping away.

“Ava,” she managed a pitiful murmur.

Hands ran over her, pressing against the wound in her chest to try and stop the bleeding. In her mind, she knew there was nothing she could do. Blood continued to ooze from beneath her hand, soaking the pink of her blouse.

“I don’t want to die.” Cecilia clutched her arm, her gaze swimming in fear. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Those words broke her.

A sob tore from her lips as she gathered Cecilia into her arms, unable to hide the way her entire body was shaking. She managed a small smile as she pressed her forehead to her human’s, tears falling onto her bloody cheeks. “It’s so like you to think about everyone but yourself, even now. But I am selfish because I love you and am begging you to stay. Stay with me.”

The beat of her heart was slowing as she struggled to stay conscious.

“I love you,” her voice was meek as she clung on to the last bit of life. “Let me kiss you goodbye at least, please.”

Ava couldn’t deny her. She didn’t want to deny her. So she kissed her. She kissed Cecilia like that kiss would give her back the light that was rapidly leaving her eyes.

The last kiss from her lover tasted of salt and blood and grief.

That’s what she had to remember her by as Cecilia’s body went limp after her body gave one last shuddering breath, her eyes glossing over.

Ava clutched her closer against her, sobbing into Cecilia’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The DMB was leaking into her veins, burning her from the inside out.

She could stop it from overtaking her, she knew she could. But she had no desire to.

Ava was holding her life in her arms already and that too was gone.

The pain was building, but nothing was going to match the broken heart she was now harboring. In truth, she preferred the pain of the poison for it meant an end.

And finally, after 900 years of agony, she welcomed that end with open arms. 


End file.
